


Day 15

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days of Halloween Prompt Challenge, Autumn showers, F/M, fall rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Day 15Darcy x Dr. Strange“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”





	Day 15

Day 15

Darcy x Dr. Strange

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

xXx

“What are you doing?” Stephen asked incredulously. He turned to watch Darcy as she stopped running. She was standing in the middle of the cobblestone path, her arms out stretched, her face turned up to the sky. The heavy falling rain hit her face, clinging to her eyelashes. 

This was the first date Stephen had been on since his accident and everything that followed. And of course it would start to rain on their romantic walk through Central Park. He couldn’t exactly use his magic to shield them from the weather—lest he reveal himself—but from the looks of it, his date didn’t mind. 

He ran into Darcy Lewis quite by chance. He’d had lunch with an old hospital colleague one afternoon and on his way back to the sanctuary he stopped for a coffee in a little cafe in Manhattan. She was sitting at a table in the corner working between a laptop and a tablet. 

He had absolutely no intention of bothering her, but on his way out she looked up at him. Their eyes met and for some inexplicable reason Stephen found himself drawn to her. So much so, that before he realized it, he was standing beside her table. 

They ended up talking for nearly an hour until she had to return to work, and before she left, he asked her out: a little dinner and a walk through Central Park. At the first crack of lightning, Stephen regretted not calling Ororo to keep the rain at bay for the night, but as they rushed through the park, back into the city, Stephen quickly realized she had stopped. 

“Feeling the rain,” Darcy replied with the slightest quirk of her lips. 

“We’re in the middle of thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” 

“Why not?” she asked with laughter in her voice. 

Stephen found he didn’t have an answer for that, so he turned his face up to the sky and closed his eyes. A sense of calm washed over him instantly, and if he didn’t know better, he’d think someone had put a spell on him. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there like that, before he felt a presence move up to him. He opened his eyes to find Darcy standing before him, looking up at him, a serene expression on her face that he was sure mirrored his own. 

It just sort of happened, then. She rose up on her toes, his arms encircled her and then they were kissing. It started out chaste and continued to deepen, drawing them into oblivion until the October chill became too much to ignore coupled with the rain. 

Stephen walked her back to her apartment and stayed for the weekend.


End file.
